Computing systems continue to evolve to provide increasingly sophisticated applications involving interactions with human users. One important area is that of call processing. Given the many diverse, advanced telecommunication services, the complexity of call processing systems has become burdensome. Upon receipt of a call, such systems generally entail presenting a caller with a menu of options for data collection and subsequent processing of the call. The call is connected to a particular application and analyzed such that resources required to process the call can be assembled. Different applications require programmers to write and test code that are specific to those applications (i.e., custom code for each application). Additionally, if different data is required for the application, such code would need to be rewritten. This process is inefficient and costly.
Based on the foregoing, there is a clear need for an approach that facilitates the interaction with a human user in support of a computing application (e.g., call flow).